Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a solid state drive assembly and an assembly method for solid state drives, and, more specifically, to a solid state drive assembly and an assembly method for solid state drives that does not require screws.
Discussion of the Related Art
A solid-state drive (SSD) is a data storage device that utilizes solid-state memory (e.g., non-volatile memory or synchronous dynamic access memory (SDRAM) volatile memory) to store data. A SSD is also known as a solid-state drive, even though it does not contain an electromechanical magnetic ‘disk’ or motors to ‘drive’ disks like a conventional hard disk drive (HDD).
As the conventional HDDs have mechanical moving parts, the conventional HDDs have slower memory data access. In contrast, SSDs have no moving mechanical components. Compared to the conventional HDDs, SSDs typically are more resistant to physical shock, run more quietly, have lower access time, have improved electro-magnetic-interference (EMI), and have less latency.
A SSD generally includes a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) within a metallic housing. FIG. 1 is an exploded illustration of a SSD according to the related art. In FIG. 1, a SSD 10 according to the related art includes a PCBA 12, which is inside a housing. The housing comprises an upper cover 14a and a lower cover 14b. The upper cover 14a, the bottom cover 14b and the PCBA 12 respectively have a first set of corresponding through-holes 15a. Further, the lower cover 14b and the PCBA 12 respectively have a second set of corresponding through-holes 15b. 
Memories 16 are provided on the PCBA 12. The PCBA 12 is affixed onto the lower cover 14b by tightening screws 18a into the second set of through-holes 15b. With the PCBA 12 affixed onto the lower cover 14b, the housing is then closed by affixing together the upper and lower covers 14a and 14b by tightening screws 18b into the first set of through-holes 15a. Therefore, the assembly of the SSD according to the related art requires a large number of screws and labors for tightening the screws.
Moreover, the screws inside the SSD housing according to the related art occupy space. The resulting SSD according to the related art therefore is not thin. Thus, there exists a need for an assembly method that avoids the use of screws and remains simple, effective and efficient to securely hold the PCBA within a housing.